Following the Yellow Brick Road
by generalnothingness
Summary: A series of drabbles from prompts found in various livejournal communities or given to me by friends. Various characters and/or pairings.
1. Apples to Oranges

**Title:** Apples to Oranges  
**Author:** generalnothing  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Do. Not. Own.  
**Word Count:** 318  
**Summary:** DG's learned a new trick. DG/Cain if you tilt your head and squint.  
**A/N:** Inspired by the April Picture Prompts tinandjewels on lj. Also fulfills my 'Food' prompt for my 'Tin Man' drabble prompt table drabbles100

* * *

"Cain!"

The older man flinched when her heard the volume of the princess' voice. He looked up from his reports just in time to see DG slide into the doorframe of his office.

The young girl was grinning like mad and was holding a green, spherical object in her hand. She was breathing heavily, like she had just run from her tower bedroom. And knowing DG, she probably had.

"Cain," she said, excitement making her tremble just a bit. If it hadn't been for the wide smile on her face and the way her eyes lit up, Cain would think she was frightened. "Cain, look what I can do."

DG held up the green object, which Cain now identified as an apple, to eye level. She was staring at it so intently, for a moment Cain thought it would explode with the force DG's gaze was exerting on it. And then suddenly, to Cain's immense surprise, the apple began to glow and when his focus moved to DG, he could see that she was glowing also.

He was mesmerized by the soft light that seemed to radiate out of every pore of the girl. Even her eyes seemed to glow.

After a moment the glow started to dim and Cain was forced to blink away the spots forming in front of his eyes. "Look!" he heard and he opened his eyes to see her still holding her arm out. But instead of a shiny, green apple, there lay in her tiny hand a small, bright orange. He caught her eye and she must have seen the surprise in his eyes because she just laughed, tossed the orange in his general direction and walked off.

Cain's hand reached out on reflex and he caught the fruit before he realized what he was doing. He looked at it, turning it over and over in his hands. And then he laughed.


	2. Of Apples and Freedom

**Title:** Of Apples and Freedom  
**Author:** generalnothing  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Zero with mentions of Az, DG, Cain, Jeb and the witch  
**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything.  
**Warnings:** Unless you're freaked out by Zero being Zero, there are really no warnings.  
**Word Count:** 1063  
**Summary:** _If worse comes to worse, he'll be shot on his way out and that would save him the trouble of being tried, sentenced and killed at the hands of the O.Z.'s twisted version of a justice system.  
_**A/N: **Written for the Color Challenge at tmchallenge on lj. Prompt: Red. Special thanks go to **Kennedy** for late night im's and Zero's first name.

* * *

Just as Wyatt Cain had said to his son Jeb, about a week after the Eclipse, Xavier Zero is released from the tin suit that he'd been placed in and taken to the jail in Central City. He's being charged with numerous things, from murder to conspiracy and is more than likely looking at death for his crimes.

But these thoughts do not sway Zero as he sits in the middle of his cell. Its dark, much like the cells in the witch's tower had been, and damp, water dripping from the ceiling. They have obviously thrown him in the most decrepit of cells, in an attempt to add on to the punishment for his many crimes.

He does not mind the circumstances of his capture much; he's been in far worse scrapes before. And he isn't afraid of the upcoming trial and subsequent sentencing. He knows what's going to happen and he's made his peace with it.

What he is upset about, however, is the fact that while he is stuck in this cell, covered in dirt and always damp, Wyatt Cain is out there in the Real World, living the high life in the castle with that pretty little princess of his. Zero's lip curls at the thought of the ex-Tin Man and the princess, the two people that, in his mind, have caused this entire mess.

He hates them. More than he has ever hated anyone in his entire life. More than he had hated Lonot before he had died because the Sorceress had been _so_ reliant on him up until the point that he'd failed her once again. And then, then it was Zero that she relied on. Fifteen years working up to that moment and when she had turned to him and told him he was the new leader of the Longcoats, all he could do was smile. He was finally, finally where he knew he should be.

And now he is here. Zero stands and goes to the bars of his cage, peering to the left and then to the right. He can see a guard coming and for a moment, he plots a way out. But then he shakes his and realizes that he'd be shot before he even made it down the hall. The security here was doubled when Cain got word that Zero was being brought here.

There are ups and downs to this added measure of security. Downs because extra security makes it that much harder to plan or even execute an escape attempt. Ups because with so many guards it's easy to hear the gossip that comes from Central City. It's how he finds out that Wyatt Cain and his son and that head case and that Viewer were all given the highest medals of honor. It's how he finds out that the older princess, the one that he'd spent so many years looking up to and fighting for, is slowly dying. The years the witch had inhabited her body had taken their toll on her. She is rotting from the inside out, the evil having had control of her body so long. At the moment, the youngest princess was working her hardest to bring her sister back from the brink of death.

Zero lets out a chuckle.

"Step back, Zero," a guard says and Zero notices that it was the same one he'd seen coming just a moment before. Zero steps back into the shadow of the cell and watches as the guard struggles to hold a tray of food and find his keys to unlock the cell door. Zero rolls his eyes and has to hold himself back from making a break for it, telling himself that it's just not time.

He waits as the guard sets the tray of food just inside the cell door, shuts and locks it and then walks away. When the guard leaves Zero's field of vision he walks forward and looks down at the food. A bowl of watered down soup, a piece of bread and a cup of water. And, apparently he's been a good little prisoner, because next to the bowl of soup is a bright, shiny, red apple.

Zero hasn't eaten much in his time in the prison, either not needing to or not wanting to, he's not sure. Probably more of the latter in some semi-desperate attempt to steal the thunder from Cain and the justice system. If he can die before they kill him it will be like one last hurrah for him, one last way to beat them at their own game. He smiles as he bends to pick of the fruit.

He thinks back over the latest gossip that he's heard as he bites into the apple. The crunch is loud and echoes the empty hallway. According to the guards (they are worse than some women when it comes to gossiping), the Tin Man who had caused Zero so much trouble was trying valiantly to court the princess. Zero's lip curls again and his vision goes red as he thinks of the man he'd tried so hard to break getting his happy ending.

His thoughts race as he plots out his escape. He has no idea if it will work, but he's willing to give it a try. If worse comes to worse, he'll be shot on his way out and that would save him the trouble of being tried, sentenced and killed at the hands of the O.Z.'s twisted version of a justice system.

He wants out of here and he's willing to do almost anything to do it. He closes his eyes and sends a silent prayer to the now dead witch before taking another bite of the apple.

He paces in front of the bars of his cell, plans racing through his mind, apple all but forgotten in the hand hanging at his side. He almost doesn't notice the door swinging open slightly, thoughts of how he was going to make Wyatt Cain suffer racing along side escape plans.

_Zero,_ he hears and he finally glances at the door.

He is free.


	3. Let it Be

I was challenged by a good friend of mine to write ten different drabbles based on songs that were picked by my shuffle feature on iTunes. This is one of them.

Based on the song: Let it Be by Carol Woods and Timothy T. Mitchum from the Across the Universe Soundtrack.

**Disclaimer (applies to the rest of these drabbles as well):** I don't own anything!

**Word Count:** 155

Let it Be - Raw

There is an old legend in the Land of the Viewers of a young maiden who died too young and who now watches over the creatures she was once a part of. Some of the older Viewers claim the stories to be the truth and the oldest can still remember a time when the young maiden lived. But like all legends, this had fallen to the wayside, to be told only in passing or as bedtime stories to young Viewers. Raw had been one of those young Viewers when he'd first heard the story, but had not been one to believe in them. But that changed the day that he'd been wandering the woods by Finaqua and had felt a calming peace fill him to his core and had made him purr in contentment. So caught up in this feeling of utter rightness, he almost missed the figure of a young girl fluttering past him.


	4. Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

I was challenged by a good friend of mine to write ten different drabbles based on songs that were picked by my shuffle feature on iTunes. This is one of them.

Based on the song: Seventeen Ain't So Sweet by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**Word Count: **125

Seventeen Ain't So Sweet - Azkadellia

Seventeen was a good age to take the throne, she thought. Young enough to have a long and fabulous reign, yet old enough that people will take her seriously. And she was getting impatient. It was times like these that the witch wishes she'd called for an older vessel. Possessing a 12 year old meant waiting five years to put her plan in action. Then again, it also gave her time to train this girl, this princess to stop fighting, stop struggling, to just embrace the fact that she was now evil. The Sorceress turned as a door opened behind her. Her eyes blazed at the sight of her vessel's mother. _The Queen_. Well, she would be queen no longer. Today was her seventeenth birthday.


	5. Bond James Bond

I was challenged by a good friend of mine to write ten different drabbles based on songs that were picked by my shuffle feature on iTunes. This is one of them.

Based on the song: The James Bond Theme Song

**Word Count:** 278

Bond. James Bond. - DG/Cain

Agreeing to sit with DG in the garden while she sketched was probably something Cain should have put a little more thought into. To any normal person, sitting in a garden and watching over the youngest princess would have been an insanely easy assignment. That is, of course, if they didn't know the youngest person. But Cain did know DG and he also knew of her tendency to spend the entire time spent outside singing and humming under her breath. Cain didn't mind the singing, he could deal with it, except today he'd woken up late, stubbed his toe on his nightstand while getting ready and had left his trusty fedora in his room in his haste to meet the princess. All of these events and now the singing-cum-humming had him at his wits end.

Cain took a deep breath, closing his eyes as the princess started in on another song. No singing this time, just humming and he opened one eye to peek at her.

"Forget the words, princess?"

"There are no words. It's the James Bond theme song."

"I don't know what that means."

"James Bond is a Secret Agent. He's had books, comics, and movies about him. He's so good, he gets his own song. It's usually played while he's sneaking around, fighting crime and defeating the bad guy who's usually trying to destroy and/or take over the world."

Cain nodded once and then continued his survey of the surroundings.

"Kind of reminds me of you a bit, but he has better fashion sense." She paused. "Maybe I should make up a theme song for you, Cain."

"Absolutely not."

"And I have perfect fashion sense."


	6. Landing Feet First

I was challenged by a good friend of mine to write ten different drabbles based on songs that were picked by my shuffle feature on iTunes. This is one of them.

Based on the song: Landing Feet First by Bayside

**Word Count: 116**

Landing Feet First - Zero/Azkadellia

She was free of the witch, free of the evil that had pervaded her mind for fifteen annuals. And yet…something was missing. There was someone that should have been there for her. Not for the witch, but for her - Azkadellia. He'd followed her without question for her entire reign. Not the witch, her. She should have been scared of him, now that she was free, but she couldn't help but miss him. _Even if the world falls down around us, my queen. I will be here._ And her world had indeed crumbled around her just hours before. She should have been happy. She was free. But she was lonely. She needed him. She needed Zero.


	7. On Top of the World

I was challenged by a good friend of mine to write ten different drabbles based on songs that were picked by my shuffle feature on iTunes. This is one of them.

Based on the song: On Top of the World by Boys Like Girls

**Word Count: **175

On Top of the World - Glitch

He's hesitant about having his brain re attached to say the least. Which is probably why his friends find him in the garden in the middle of the night, staring at the stars. Or it could have been because, really, he only has half a brain. He is known for doing random things. Either way, that's where they find him, talking to himself. DG and Cain stop as they get closer, but Raw keeps on. He can feel how scared Glitch is, about the surgery and what it would bring and about how the rest of the world would see him. As Raw steps closer, intent on reaching out a paw to calm his friend, he hears the conversation Glitch was having with himself.

"I hope you're up there somewhere. I'll see you again."

"Glitch come inside now."

"One sec, Raw. I've got some business to settle with myself. I've got some business to settle with myself. I've got some busi - "

Raw cuts Glitch off with a furry paw on his shoulder. "Come."


	8. Finding Destiny

**Title:** Finding Destiny  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing having to do with 'Tin Man.' I only own the mistakes (aka not beta'd)  
**Summary:** The Queen had been just as headstrong as DG at one point.

* * *

"The law of the O.Z. requires you to be married before you can take the crown! That's the way it has been for generations and that's the way it will be long after your reign!"

"When I become queen I will get rid of all of these ridiculous rules about marriage. I want to marry for love, not for propriety's sake! Why can't you understand that?"

"Because the O.Z. needs a ruler who thinks with her head, not with her heart! Now, you listen to me, young lady. You _will_ be courted, you _will_ choose a consort, you _will_ be married and you _will_ become queen. All within the next year. Do you understand me?"

The young girl, eyes downcast and filling to the brim with tears, sucked in a breath at her mother's words. She could not bring herself to look her mother in the eyes, so she kept her head bowed as she answered. "Yes, mother, I understand." With that, she turned on her heels and ran out of the room.

The young woman was packing when the advisor found her, hurriedly shoving clothes into a worn out sack. He could tell that her eyes were red and shining, tear stained tracks on her cheeks.

"Princess -" he started, ready to dissuade her from the decision she was making.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it," the young girl said, cutting her advisor off. "I'm leaving. She doesn't understand me. She never has and never will. All I want to do is live my own life!"

"Princess, this is your life, whether you like it or not. The O.Z. needs a queen and that has to be you. I know you love your kingdom, so please, take heed of your mother's words. She does know what's best for you -"

"NO! She doesn't! She knows what's best for her! She knows what's best for the O.Z.!"

"And so should you! Do you or do you not want what is best for the O.Z.? If you do, then I suggest you take a break from packing, take a walk, clear your head. I will talk to your mother and see if we can't postpone any and all wedding arrangements. But know this, princess. You can't run from your destiny."

The young advisor took one last look at the princess who was still trying to shove clothes into her bag. As he walked out the door he heard a 'thump' and a high pitched squeal as the princess let out her frustration.

She'd taken her advisor's advice and was, at the moment, enjoying a leisurely walk by the lakes of Finaqua. Her head, however, was far from cleared, the words her advisor had said ringing in her ears.

_Do you or do you not want what is best for the O.Z.?_

Of course she wanted what was best for the O.Z. This was her home, her kingdom, her future. But she did not want to be tied down to some no-name royal who only wanted her hand so he could become King. That was not the life for her and Ozma be damned if she should be subject to it.

_You can't run from your destiny._

No, but she could certainly take a break from it. She'd made up her mind. She was going to go back upstairs, grab her satchel and catch the first horse out of here. She'd come back as soon as her mother realized that she could not push her daughter into a loveless marriage willy-nilly.

The princess took a step back from the lake that she'd wandered to, a light breeze catching her dark hair. She tilted her face to the sky, squinting at the harsh sunlight. She loved moments like these, when she could be herself, not the princess or future queen, but her.

She turned, ready to go back to the palace, but a reflection in the water's sparkling surface caught her attention. There was something in the sky, something strange and unknown. She tilted her head back once more to get a clearer look at the alien object. A basket hanging from a balloon? And every once in a while, a sharp blast of fire from the center. Strange indeed.

There seemed to be someone in the basket, as well. A young man by the looks of it, running around the small area of the straw basket, adjusting things and throwing ropes over the sides. He glanced over the side of his balloon, noticing how close he was to the surface of the water and then went back to adjusting the fire bursting above him.

The princess took a step towards the now landing flying apparatus, but her ever present guard stopped her with a hand on her arm. She shook him off and continued her way to the now stationary balloon. The young man was still rushing around the small area of the basket and hadn't noticed the girl approach until she'd called out a greeting.

"Hello," she said, approaching the balloon with caution. She watched the man as he worked, his blond hair shining in the bright sun and his blue eyes shining, catching the orange of the fire for a moment.

"Hi," the man replied, seemingly out of breath. He was in the middle of adjusting the hot air valve and looked down at his visitor. When he caught sight of her his breath caught in his throat and his arms fell to his sides. "Hi," he said again, grabbing the railing with both hands and launching himself over the side where he landed with a soft thump on the grass.

"I'm…Ahamo," the man said, stepping forward to take the young woman's hand. She held it out to him and he brought her knuckles to his lips for a soft kiss, never taking his eyes off her beautiful lavender ones.

"I'm Lavender," the princess replied, a light blush staining her cheeks at the feel of his lips on her hand. Maybe this courting business wouldn't be so bad after all.


	9. Caught

**Title:** Caught  
**Characters:** Zero, DG, Cain  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with 'Tin Man,' except for the DVD's and a massive crush on Wyatt Cain.  
**Prompt:** Teardrop

Zero has her by the neck and she struggles in his grip, pressing her nails into the hand that's curled around her neck. She can feel his gun at her temple, bruising her fair skin and the pain of it brings tears to her eyes. He drags her through the forest, but stops short as a figure, watery in her eyes, steps from behind the trees. It seems like forever as the men exchange words and she tries to blink away her tears. It's quick when it happens; she's pushed forward, a teardrop rolls off her face; the world explodes.


	10. Planning

**Title:** Planning  
**Characters:** Zero  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with 'Tin Man,' except for the DVD's and a massive crush on Wyatt Cain.  
**Prompt:** Escape

As soon as Cain slips the last pin in the suit and leaves, Zero starts planning his escape. It'll be difficult, Cain is evidence of that, having not gotten out one of these suits for eight years, but Zero is persistent and he's determined to get free. Contrary to popular belief, Zero does not, in fact, have any special powers given to him by the witch, nor is he under her magical control. He's just Zero and he'll use that fact to be free within the week; Cain and his son won't have a chance to come back for him.


	11. Silly Thoughts

**Title:** Silly Thoughts  
**Characters:** DG, Witch!Azkadellia  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with 'Tin Man,' except for the DVD's and a massive crush on Wyatt Cain.  
**Prompt:** Labyrinth

It's a silly thought to be having at the moment, standing in front of her possessed sister who is channeling magic through an ancient emerald, but she has it none the less. _You have no power over me,_ she thinks before she calls her sister's name, trying to stop the older woman.

The thought makes her sad, which is crazy because she's about to die at the hands of her sister after having traipsed through an unknown land on a quest to save the mother who essentially abandoned her. Lines from a movie about puppets should not make her sad.


	12. Sundress

**Title:** Sundress  
**Team:** Tin Men  
**Characters:** DG  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with 'Tin Man,' except for the DVD's and a massive crush on Wyatt Cain.  
**Prompt:** Yellow and Limit  
**A/N:** 'Tis a two parter.

The Queen hates it when DG wears those ridiculous pants, so to placate her, the youngest princess conjures a bright yellow sundress. It's sleeveless, moderately cut along the neckline and hits just above her knee. It's not exactly what her mother had in mind when she told her daughter to dress like a princess, but it's a step up from the jeans and it's as far as DG will go when it comes to wearing dresses. It's not exactly appropriate for a princess, but she's DG and she's learned how to get her way on this side of the rainbow.

* * *

He'd reached it, finally, after months of seeing her in those jeans and then, after her mother politely asked, those dresses. Gods, those dresses. He almost cursed the Queen after she requested DG start dressing more like a princess, because, gods, she wore _those_ dresses. They had no sleeves and hit just above her knee and showed more skin than was necessary and they were definitely not made for a princess, but for an ordinary, Other Side girl. She had different colors, but the one that made him reach it, his limit, was that bright yellow one that was just…perfect.


End file.
